My Hero
by PeskyMynock
Summary: Kyp Durron ends up in an awkward situation when a woman recognizes him as his former alias, the dashing Zeth Fost.


Kyp Durron sat in a Coruscant top caf, content to sip on his drink and watch the slow moving speeders amble by while he waited for his companion to arrive. It was an odd hour in the afternoon; a little late for lunch, but much too early for dinner. There were only a few tables filled, making it the perfect setting for a friendly get together. Of course, with the Jedi, talk always wandered back to the latest news and current events. Peace keeping was a full time job.

A server droid hovered by his table. "Would you like to order any additional sustenance?" it inquired. Kyp gave a polite smile and a dismissive wave of his hand. "No, thank you."

The droid moved on to the next table just as Jaina Solo walked up and took the chair opposite of Kyp and plopped down.

"Hey," she greeted. She ran a hand through her hair and smoothed out her simple flight uniform. She looked like she had been working on her X-Wing prior to her arrival. There were a couple of black stains that suggested she had been elbow deep in some maintenance and tinkering.

Kyp laughed. "Hello," he replied. "Glad you didn't dress up for me or anything."

Jaina smirked and graced him with a half smile that she had clearly learned from her father. "I save my nice stuff for Jag," she teased. "So what's the occasion?"

Kyp shrugged. "Just got back from checking out the situation on the outer rim. Thought it would be good to do some catching up. The smugglers and pirates I've been hunting aren't usually interested in friendly conversation."

Jaina laughed at the thought of Kyp having tea with thugs and waved over the server droid. She ordered her own drink. "Have you not caught all of them yet?" she asked jokingly. "Last I heard Master Skywalker was interested in keeping more Jedi Masters closer to home."

Kyp sighed and looked at his drink. "True. It's been a while since I helped with classes or spoke with the newest trainees. Plus, Tionne wants me to record some additional information about my experience with the Corbos Leviathan."

Jaina paused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wasn't that one of your first missions?"

"Yeah," Kyp confirmed, "but ever since things got relatively peaceful she's been extra ambitious about filling out the archives." He considered for a moment, then looked back at Jaina and smiled. "Maybe she'll compose a glorious ballad about me…"

Jaina leaned back in her chair exasperated and rolled her eyes. "You never change, do-"

"ZETH!"

The sudden exclamation from across the top caf cut Jaina off in mid-sentence and made both Jedi sit straight in their chairs.

"Zeth Fost, is that you?" a wide eyed woman with auburn hair approached Kyp with an exuberance that made her signature in the Force electric. Her blue dressed swirled with her as she walked, making her, Jaina mused, look a bit like an approaching storm. She was pretty, probably in her late twenties, but her suddenness and giddiness made her looked like a crazed admirer. Without invitation, she pulled a chair from the table next to them and sat down at the table. Her hand and wrist were adorned with expensive looking jewelry.

Kyp sat back away from the woman as far as his seat would allow, mouth slightly gaped open. Jaina could tell he had no idea who this woman was.

His ignorant expression suddenly became apparent to the woman in blue as well, because her eyes suddenly lost her twinkle and her smile fell. "Oh stars," she said. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Kyp held the same expression, though his eyes darted to Jaina as if pleading for help. She replied with a small smile of amusement and a shrug. Finding no assistance in Jaina, Kyp returned his gaze to the new addition to the table. Composing himself, his shut his mouth and blinked a couple of times. "Um, I'm sorry, it's been a while, miss…"

"Feigh," she finished with some returned enthusiasm. "Feigh Alson. Remember? We were on the _Beauty's Lure_ together on the trip to Mon Calamari. We were attacked by pirates? You even tackled the one that was after my necklace! Oh, Zeth, surely you remember? You were absolutely the hero that day." She leaned forward on the table eagerly, almost completely obscuring Jaina. Kyp suddenly noticed the low cut neck line on her dress and blushed slightly, willing his eyes back to hers again.

"Uh… oh! Yes, right! Feigh!" he laughed casually and seemed to be easing back into whatever character Zeth Fost was on that particular flight. However, Jaina could tell he was still bluffing his way through this thing. For as long as he had been gone, she was sure he had been the "absolute hero" in so many situations he was losing track. Fortunately for Kyp, he was good at snapping in and out of character. Jaina swirled her drink and watched with amusement as Kyp began to dance his way through this conversation.

"So what brings you to Coruscant?" he asked. No doubt, Kyp was hoping that Coruscant was just another stop on an aristocratic woman's travels.

"That's the best part!" Feigh exclaimed. Jaina could actually feel Kyp's heart sink in the Force. She stifled a chuckle. "I've just moved to Coruscant! My father's shipping business just relocated! I'm so glad I found you here. It's like fate wants us to reconnect!"

Jaina wished she had a way to record this.

To his credit, Kyp, as Zeth, didn't miss a beat. "How wonderful," he replied.

Feigh's wide smile returned as she reached out and wrapped Kyp's hands in hers. "How lovely you are on Coruscant as well. We can finally spend some more time together! Perhaps I can even manage to find that swim suit you were so fond of on me." She winked as she squeezed his hands. Kyp noticed Jaina lean around Feigh's head and look at him with wide-eyes. "_Swim suit?_ "she mouthed silently.

"Zeth Fost" ignored Jaina and looked Feigh in the eye. "I'd like that, Feigh, but you see…"

Feigh's smile fell and her hands pulled away from his. She sat back in her chair and for the first time in the conversation seemed to notice Jaina. Feigh ran her eyes up and down Jaina's flight suit and attempted to keep a straight, non-judgmental smile on her face. It didn't work.

"Hi," Jaina greeted with a wave, making her dirty sleeve all the more apparent. It was mean, but she sort of was enjoying making the wealthy woman a little uncomfortable.

"Hello," replied Feigh, looking from Jaina to Kyp, back to Jaina again. "Oh," she started. "You two are…" she waved one manicured nail back and forth between them.

"Yes," said Kyp.

"No," said Jaina at the same time.

Feigh looked at Jaina confused. Behind her, Kyp hit Jaina with a furious look of desperation.

Nope, Jaina decided. "Zeth" could handle this one on his own. If she agreed to be his "date," he'd joke about it forever.

"We're friends," Jaina said to Feigh. "That's it. He's all yours."

Kyp gave Jaina a look of pure ice that evaporated immediately when Feigh turned back to him. At once, he donned his Zeth persona again.

"Good," Feigh said in a more sultry voice. She began to scribble a number down on his napkin. Once finished, she tucked it into his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. Getting up out her chair, she leaned in close to Kyp's ear. "Call me tonight. Maybe I'll let you be my hero again."

She gave him one last wink before walking off back to the other side of the top caf. She didn't bother to move the chair back to where it was before.

Once she was out of earshot, Kyp turned to Jaina. "Why did you do that? You were the perfect excuse to get away from her."

Jaina laughed and took on a teasing tone. "It just seems mean of "Zeth" to compliment a girl on her swim suit and leave her hanging. Besides, I'm pretty sure it was fate that brought you guys together again…"

Kyp rolled his eyes.

"Another member of your fan club. How often does this happen to you?" Jaina asked.

Kyp looked at her sheepishly. "You would think in a galaxy this size it would happen a lot less often." He threw some credits on the table and stood up. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Next time we'll just stay at the temple."

"Oh yes," Jaina mused. "Let's head back to the temple. The Jedi trainees will love this cautionary tale."

From across the top caf, Feigh Alson raised a hand in the air and waved goodbye. She shot Kyp a sultry glance. Kyp gave her a nod and a modest wave back.

"At least the leviathan never wanted to date me," he said to Jaina under his breath.

Jaina chuckled. It was never a dull moment with Kyp Durron.


End file.
